Drops of Jupiter
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Para Alfred el cielo siempre fue algo maravilloso, pero lo hacia mucho mas especial la estrella que lo iluminaba: el sol. Para él, Kiku era como el sol en verano, y él era la estrella fugaz mas hermosa, ¡Tenían que estar juntos! !Y lo cumpliría!


**Drops of Jupiter**

**Reto Literario:**La Vida es una Canción

**Propuesto por:**Junjou-Panic y su hermano: Italia-von-Bielefeld

**Dedicado y Hecho para:**Khemia

**Canción:**Drops of Jupiter

**Interprete:**Train

**Pareja:**Ameripan (Y que conste será la única vez que lo haga, porque es un desafío ¬¬)

**Advertencias:**¿Delirios extraplanetarios? ¿Alfred romanticón? ¿Alta traición a mis principios USAxUK? (Ignoren esto último xD) OOC de parte de ambos.

**Notas:**Sé que debería haber publicado esto hace… mucho. Era para el 14 de Febrero y lo vengo a entregar el 4 de Julio (¡Qué vergüenza!) pero, no pude terminarlo. Lo lamento muchísimo, en especial le quiero pedir perdón a Khemia, quien estaba esperando el song fic para ese día, y nunca apareció. Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿No? Por eso me determiné a terminarlo. Grité, lloré, exclamé, sangré… bueno, el ultimo no xD pero casi, casi. A cada palabra que escribía sentía una aguja incrustarse en mi corazón, y son más de dos mil palabras… así que imagínense O.O

Me costó escribir de esta pareja, más de lo que creía. Me es difícil escribir usando el personaje de Kiku, y me resultó complicado colocar a Alfred tal cual es, estando de enamorado de Japón. Este es el resultado, personalmente no está ni bien ni mal, pero la decisión final la tienen ustedes. Ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Ahora sí, les dejo que lean.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz, y aun me pregunto cuando se dignará a colocar el Yaoi y poner a las parejas que se merecen ser canon. A lo más cerca, que por lo menos saque la nueva temporada rápido *-*

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Se encontraba allí, en el balcón de su pieza, cómodamente reposando sus brazos en el barandal. ¿La Fecha? No había más que agregar que era Febrero, para ser exactos… _14 de Febrero. _Y estaba tan absorto contemplando ese cielo nocturno que se cernía sobre él que ni recordaba lo que significaba. Porque el cielo le parecía mucho más importante ahora.

Ese que siempre quiso cruzar, el que siempre contempló con admiración, desde mucho antes que Arthur le enseñara y le mostrara cada una de las estrellas que lo cubrían.

Lo miraba como si en el pudiera hallar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, esas que le asaltaban cada vez que un pelinegro lo venía a visitar. Ahora que lo recordaba, era ese mismo chico quien una vez le dijo que en el cielo estaban todas las respuestas.

_-Solo contémplelo atentamente América-san… ahí arriba se hallan las respuestas a todos los misterios de la vida… ahí todo se puede cumplir._

Suspiró cuando a su mente volvía a aparecer su figura, su hermosa figura. Esa misma que pudo observar completamente la última vez que había venido. Él se encontraba en su cuarto acomodando todo para que el japonés pudiera dormir sin ninguna queja, cuando entró: llevaba una fina toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, pero aún así podía notar claramente las gotas que caían de su pelo mojado…

Aunque no lo entendió en ese momento, sus ojos no pudieron apartar la mirada de él. Como si estuviera bajo un hechizo… no… como si su cuerpo hubiera sido transportado a otro lugar, y se encontrara volando… en una atmósfera en donde todo giraba alrededor de esa criatura frente a él.

Realmente, fue algo incomodo si lo pensaba. Japón se sonrojó tanto que dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo de nuevo al baño para cambiarse, y cuando volvió, él ya se encontraba dormido.

Pero en esa noche, ya se había dado por vencido. No podía acallar más sus sentimientos. Solo quedaba preguntarse: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente él?

Kiku era igual que el verano. Por dónde iba iluminaba todo, con su voz fina y calmada; con esa paciencia con la que aguantaba las locuras que hacía, con ese optimismo tan igual y a la vez tan diferente al suyo, con el cual lo alegraba. Era cálido, y por eso lo amaba.

Su manera de sobrellevar las situaciones, de enfrentarse al mundo… le recordaban a la lluvia. No importaba lo sucedido, cuanto le haya podido dañar, el dejaba que todo eso se saliera de su cuerpo… se derramara de su ser… y le volvía a sonreír tímidamente. Con su actitud seria pero decidida. Esa misma que siempre le apoyaba en sus ideas, aun cuando los demás estuvieran en contra.

Era por eso y mucho más, que había decidido cambiar. Era hora de dejar atrás esa actitud altanera y egoísta… era hora de ser un poco más sincero consigo mismo y con él. Aún más con él. Tenía que decirle lo que le producía, lo que le hacía sentir.

Y no se cansaría hasta oír un "Sí" de sus labios.

…

El japonés había tomado un largo viaje desde Inglaterra hasta Estados Unidos. Hace mucho que no visitaba a su amigo Arthur, con el que a pesar de tener muchas diferencias, también tenía muchas cosas en común.

Y había ido por una sola razón: conversar sobre la única persona que le cambiaba el mundo. La única persona que le transportaba al cielo en cuestión de segundos y con la misma velocidad lo devolvía a la tierra: Alfred F Jones.

El inglés lo comprendió, incluso dijo que se lo esperaba. En especial desde que cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos. Kiku le había explicado todo, tratando que le entienda, y este le calló diciendo que no necesitaba decirle nada, porque él ya lo sabía. Fue claro y directo. Le comentó que tenía que pensárselo bien, que debía recordar como era el americano y que, sea cual sea el resultado: le deseaba la mayor felicidad. Esa que él no pudo darle al menor cuando era un niño, pero que sabía él podría dársela.

Y completó su discurso con una palabra, que eran el motivo por el cual se hallaba allí, sin si quiera haber avisado que llegaría: _Declárate_.

Ahora podía ver todo mucho mas claro. Se sentía capaz de escuchar todo igual que la primavera: con un toque romántico. Sea cual sea la respuesta del americano, lo escucharía hasta el final. Y luego hablaría, como esos días de Junio junto con su ex hermano Yao, en dónde miraban las estrellas y se ponían a debatir temas de cualquier tipo. Incluso sobre el amor, aunque en ese entonces el no entendía sobre aquello.

**...**

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse a la cama temprano. Hace unos días que le costaba conciliar el sueño y debía aprovechar al máximo esos momentos en dónde le agarraba. Miró por última vez el firmamento, embelesado por las formas que las estrellas podían mostrar.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba la galaxia en dónde ellos se encontraban? Arthur solía decírselo continuamente… Vía… mmm… ¡Ah, ya lo recordaba! ¡Vía Láctea!

Se preguntaba… en verdad que lo hacía… Kiku parecía saber tanto de ese lugar tan infinito… ¿Lo habría recorrido? ¿Habría cruzado la Vía Láctea? Se lo imaginaba ahí, entre todas esas luces… brillando con ellas, brillando aún más que ellas… porque el japonés era la luz más brillante de cualquier mundo. ¡Seguro que Tony le daba la razón! Debería interrogárselo luego…

Sonrío ante sus pensamientos y lanzó una risa leve; parecía algo inevitable, sea cual sea la situación o el lugar… a su mente siempre aparecía él. Aunque, era común en alguien enamorado ¿no?

Bajo la cabeza hacia su jardín por instinto, ahí, entre los árboles, podía ver una sombra deslizándose… la figura de una persona.

¿Quién sería? No había invitado a nadie.

—**¡Eyyyyy! ¡¿Quién anda ahí? **— gritó para llamar la atención de quien sea que estuviera abajo. La persona levantó su vista rápidamente, logrando así que Alfred pudiera verlo perfectamente.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerlo. ¿Qué hacía ahí y a esa hora? Su rostro brillaba ante el foco prendido cerca suyo y al cual se había acercado. El americano agitó sus brazos indicándole que se quedara allí porque ya bajaba, y lo hizo.

Corriendo se fue a encontrarse con el chico que iluminaba su vida, que era su sol, que en sus sueños había transitado por todo el cielo, junto a él y era tan hermoso que ni el volar por las nubes era más importante que observarlo.

Al llegar a su lado le dedicó su sonrisa más resplandeciente, haciendo que un leve rubor apareciera en la cara de Kiku, pero este no lo notó por la oscuridad.

—**¿Qué haces aquí, Kiku?**

—**Quise venir a visitarlo, Alfred-san…**

—**¿A las dos de la madrugada?** — inquirió medio divertido. No le interesaba la hora, él podía venir cuando se le antojaba, pero era lindo verlo apenarse por ese tipo de cosas.

—**Bu-ueno… Arthur-san me dijo que…**

—**¡Espera! ¿Qué tiene que ver Iggy con esto?** — cuestionó extrañado y con malestar naciéndole en el estómago.

—**Pues… antes de venir aquí me fui a su casa. En realidad, pase todo el día allí y luego pensé en venir para hablar con usted…**

—**Ya veo…**— contestó apretando sus puños fuertemente. ¿Con Arthur? ¿Había estado con Arthur?

Volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente sin hacer notar su perturbación y le invitó a pasar adentro. Mientras caminaban hasta la puerta, iba pensando en las palabras del japonés.

Arthur. Siempre Arthur. Sabía que eran muy buenos amigos, incluso desde antes que él hablara con Kiku, pero… ¿Habría una posibilidad de que fuera algo más?

Eso le hizo volver a apretar sus puños. Estaba enojado, ¡No quería que alguien más captara la atención de su Nihon! ¡Era solo de él!

¿Estaría el pelinegro enamorado de su ex hermano mayor? ¿Y el inglés? ¿Sentiría algo por Kiku? ¡No lo permitiría!

Kiku era su sol, y solo podría brillar al lado de una estrella como él. La más brillante de todas… la que es libre… la que puede recorrer todo el universo con una velocidad impresionante, ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡No podía fijarse en otra estrella!

—**¿Se encuentra bien, Alfred-san?** — preguntó el menor mirándolo preocupado, pues desde hace minutos que el americano no decía nada, y eso era raro en él.

—**¡No problem! ¡Los héroes siempre estamos bien, jajaja!** — respondió rápidamente. Así llegaron hasta la casa y entraron. Alfred se ofreció a traerle algunas cosas para comer y le dijo que esperara. El otro solo asintió en acuerdo, y se fue hacia la sala para sentarse a esperar.

El mayor, por otro lado, tomó el camino de la cocina, aún debatiéndose mentalmente sobre las posibilidades de una relación entre sus dos conocidos.

¿Él era una estrella fugaz? Si, lo era… pero, con todo lo sucedido, con todo el daño que le había causado a ese pequeño individuo, ¿Merecía ese título?

Se encontraba marcado. Por su cuerpo una enorme cicatriz le condenaba a no brillar lo suficiente. ¿Quizá el ojinegro se dio cuenta y por eso prefería a otra estrella fugaz, una sin cicatriz? Una que no le había dañado…

¡No! ¿En que rayos pensaba? ¡Arthur ni siquiera era una estrella fugaz! Si lo analizaba, él era más bien como la luna… Y el sol y la luna no pueden tener una relación ¿verdad? Porque son opuestos y nunca pueden coincidir…

Si. Debía pensar así. Jamás habría nada entre ellos más que amistad. Suspirando con alivio luego de su conflicto interno, colocó en una bandeja diferentes dulces y una taza de café y té. Si quería conquistar a su amado debía empezar por darle sus gustos ¿no? Así le demostraría que estaba cambiado.

¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra! ¡Haría que el japonés no dejara de pensar un segundo en él y se olvidara de Arthur! En el caso de que llegue a sentir algo por él... que ya había dicho que no. Pero no estaba mal prevenir. Así, fue confiado.

…

—**¡Aquí tienes!** — exclamó alegremente mientras se sentaba a su lado. El menor miró la bandeja y sonrió internamente: el americano sabía sus gustos. Lo observó comer, o mejor dicho atragantarse, con sus adoradas hamburguesas y armándose de valor, decidió entablar una conversación.

—**¿Y… como a estado durante este tiempo, América-san?**

—**¡Excelente como siempre! ¡Los Héroes no tienen tiempo para andar desanimados!** — contestó una vez tragó su comida. No podía hablar con la boca llena, sabía cuanto le disgustaba eso al menor, aun cuando no lo mencionara.

—**Me alegro, ¿Le ha ocurrido algo interesante?** —

—**Pues… he estado pensando en muchas cosas…**— tanteó, preparando el terreno para ver las reacciones del pequeño.

—**¿Cómo cuales, si se puede saber?**

—**En muchas cosas… pero la principal, es que estoy considerando declararme a la persona que me gusta…**— expresó conectando sus ojos con los del otro.

Kiku sintió como algo dolía en su pecho. ¿Él estaba enamorado de alguien? ¿Alguien que no era su persona?

—**Ya veo... me parece muy bien de su parte Alfred-san, ¿Puedo saber de quien se trata? Nunca me había comentado que le gustaba alguien…**

—**Es que me di cuenta hace poco… él es un ser maravilloso… viene de otra constelación… es educado, tranquilo, hermoso… cuando estoy a su lado me siento fuera de la Galaxia ¿Sabes? Como si estuviera flotando en medio de la oscuridad y él fuera la única luz que podría guiarme de nuevo a la tierra…**

—**Vaya… debe estar muy enamorado Alfred-san, sus palabras fueron bien profundas…**

¿Por qué? ¿Era tarde? ¿Lo había perdido?

El japonés sintió ganas de llorar. No obstante, seguía sin demostrarlo, con una sonrisa leve en su cara y observando los pozos azules que tanto amaba.

—**Es porque lo estoy Kiku, estoy completamente enamorado. ¡Podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! ¡Gritarle al mundo lo mucho que lo amo!**

—**Me alegro por usted, esa persona seguramente debe estar igual de contenta por el amor que le profesa.**

Todo lo contrario a él… que sentía que su corazón se rompía pedazo a pedazo ante cada palabra llena de cariño y dulzura que exclamaba el americano.

—**No lo sé, aun no lo sabe.**

—**¿No se lo ha dicho aun?**

—**Estaba esperando la oportunidad adecuada. Más que nada, quería ver si había señales de que me correspondiera…**

—**¿Duda que sienta lo mismo?**

—**Nunca ha demostrado tener preferencia por mi… creo que está enamorado de Iggy…**

—**¿De Arthur-san? Alfred-san… no soy experto en el tema, pero yo creo que la única forma de averiguar si devuelve sus sentimientos es decírselo directamente…**

¿Por qué lo aconsejaba? Esa persona se había robado el lugar que _le correspondía a él_ en el corazón de su estadounidense. Pero… la forma en la que se expresaba, tan _dolorosa_, no quería verlo así, prefería mil veces ayudarlo a encontrar su felicidad aunque no fuera a su lado, que ver como caía en la infelicidad, la que ahora mismo sentía él.

—**¿Tu lo crees, Kiku? ¿Piensas que es mejor si me declaro? **

—**Absolutamente.**

—**Bien, lo haré. **

—**Es una sabia decisión, Alfred-san.**

Un silencio se produjo entre ellos, mientras se observaban a los ojos. El menor pensando que había hecho lo correcto y que no había vuelta atrás. El mayor, no pensaba nada… solo lo miraba…

—**Kiku…**

—**¿Si, Alfred-san?**

—**Quiero saber tu respuesta.**

—**¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere, si me lo permite saber?**

—**Quiero saber si correspondes mis sentimientos.**

¡¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?

—**Alfred-san… está tratando decir que… que usted… usted…**

—**¿Estoy enamorado de ti? Si, Kiku. Te amo. Y no me moveré de aquí hasta oír una respuesta, sea esta positiva o negativa.**

El japonés se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos. Se había quedado sin palabras. Verdaderamente, no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba; estaba seguro que no era él la persona por la cual sentía amor… y resultaba que si era.

Alfred estaba enamorado de él.

De Japón.

Kiku Honda.

¡Él!

Cuando la realización llegó a su cerebro, no pudo evitar sonreír; no las sonrisas que daba siempre, esta era verdadera, brillante y completamente alegre. Se encontraba feliz. Más feliz de lo que nunca había estado.

Desde que había conocido al americano, supo que su vida cambiaría radicalmente. Conoció a alguien totalmente opuesto a él. Un ser occidental único en su especie. Así lo había catalogado luego de su primera conversación. Y no se equivocó.

Poco a poco comenzó a querer pasar más tiempo a su lado, a conocerlo profundamente, a saber todo sobre él.

Quiso estar siempre al lado de esa estrella que nunca dejaba de brillar. Que se movía de aquí para allá, contagiando a todos de su entusiasmo y ganas de vivir.

Se terminó enamorando de una estrella fugaz.

Volvió a recordar las palabras de Arthur, cuando le comentó que no estaba seguro de ser correspondido.

"_Kiku, tú eres el sol: brillas más que cualquier otra estrella, cobijando a quienes están a tu alrededor de un sentimiento cálido, pacifico. Alfred es la estrella más revoltosa del firmamento. Pero, a pesar de que el sol y la estrella no coinciden, tienen algo en común: ambos brillan y hacen brillar a los demás. Si ese come hamburguesas no te corresponde, es porque es un estúpido que no te merece y aunque yo soy el primero siempre en decir que es un imbécil, no creo que lo sea tanto. Por eso, declárate. Estoy seguro que te irá bien"._

Arthur tenía razón. Fue hasta la casa del estadounidense con el fin de expresarle sus sentimientos, y el mismo americano fue quien se confesó. Era su turno.

—**Alfred-san… no, **_**Alfred**_**... yo… no hay necesidad de que esperes, tengo una respuesta.**

—**Y… ¿esa es…? **

Alfred se veía nervioso, ¡Y lo estaba! ¡Nunca se sintió tan nervioso como en ese momento! ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Le diría que no quería volver a verlo? ¿O… quizá…?

—**Estos días estuve pensando mucho, en usted y en otras cosas. Fui a la casa de Arthur-san para aclararme, él siempre sabe aconsejarme…**

—**Estás enamorado de Iggy ¿Verdad?** — murmuró con tono colérico y triste, _muy_ triste. ¿Qué otra razón habría para nombrarlo?

—**¡No! Escúcheme… fui a lo de Arthur a pedir un consejo, sobre usted, sobre mis sentimientos por usted. Por eso vine, porque ya había dejado de tener dudas y quería que lo supiera…**

—**Entonces tú… **— una gran sonrisa se plasmó en su cara ante las palabras ocultas en la frase.

—_**Hai**_**, Alfred… yo también te amo.**

El mayor no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó gritando feliz y agarrando a Kiku entre sus brazos, abrazándolo y dándole vueltas.

—**¡Kiku me ama! ¡Me ama! ¡Yeah!**

—**Al-Alfred… no creo que sea adecuado que sigas haciendo esto… me mareo…**

—**¡Estoy tan feliz!**

Luego de otro par de vueltas en donde Kiku casi creyó que terminaría vomitando, el americano paró y se quedó quieto sin soltar sus brazos del cuerpo del menor. Ambos abrazados en medio de la sala. Felices. Completos.

—**Te amo tanto Kiku… no te dejaré mas, juro no volver a lastimarte… ¡Promesa de **_**Hero**_**!**

—**Yo sé que no lo hará. Yo igual lo amo, Alfred.**

Y se mantuvieron allí. Podían seguir durante toda la noche o toda la vida si les apetecía, no importaba. Lo importante era que estaban juntos. Que su amor era correspondido.

Que el sol y la estrella fugaz se habían encontrado.

Y quizá, cuando por fin se soltaran y volvieran de la Vía Láctea… podrían disfrutar de ese maravilloso día.

Porque era San Valentín. Y debían celebrarlo juntos. Aunque ya no sería solo un 14 de Febrero, ahora sería su "aniversario"

Y eso, si valía la pena celebrarlo a lo grande.

¿O no, Arthur?

—**Hmp, ese idiota por fin hizo algo bien. Se lo merecen, se merecen ser felices.**

Sus ojos verdes brillaron sin apartar su vista de la romántica imagen que presentaban los dos personajes dentro de la casa.

—**Bien, ahora que sé que todo salió bien, puedo marcharme. Tengo que prepararme.**

Justo en ese momento, su celular sonó, indicando que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje. Sonrió levemente, sabiendo quien era.

"_Te espero en el lugar de siempre, Arthur. No tardes, te extraño. ¡Me tienes que contar todos los detalles sobre esos dos! Te quiero. A-C"_

—_**Idiot**_**, siempre tan chismoso. Debería prohibirle seguir juntando con esos dos tarados… mucho más si uno es ese bastardo de Francis. **

Una risa suave y tranquila salió de sus labios. Bien, era mejor irse de una vez. Su misión había concluido. Era hora de encargarse de su propio amado.

—**Fue buena idea haber llamado a Alfred unas horas antes de que Kiku llegara, diciéndole que si no se apuraba terminaría perdiéndolo… lo que uno hace por sus personas especiales, je.**

Así, se perdió en la negrura de la noche estrellada. Dejando a los dos enamorados disfrutar, como él haría una vez llegara a la ciudad de su idiota.

**The End…**

**Notas de Luni:**

Bien, espero que de verdad haya sido de su agrado. Si, una vez más, Arthur tuvo mucho que ver xD a este paso lo volveré el casamentero de las naciones, jaja. O la voz de la consciencia de ellos xP. Me es imposible no colocarlo en un fic, no sería yo, si no estuviera, aunque sea nombrado. Y si, les dejaré que ustedes solitas saquen la conclusión de quien es el enamorado de nuestro inglés. No es difícil chicas. ¡Solo piénsenlo! ¡Dejé todas las pistas allí!

Solo me faltaba dejarles la canción para que adivinen… aunque ¿Por qué no? No soy tan malvada.

"_¡Que recordaras! Las tardes de invierno por Madrid, las noches enteras sin dormir. La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor, al verte esperando en mi portal, sentado en el suelo sin pensar… que puedes contar conmigo"_

Eso, debería decirles todo xD

¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye, Bye! ¡Cuídense! ¡Feliz 4 de Julio para todas las que aman a Alfred F. Jones! y ¿Por qué no? También para las que no, pues ese día igual es importante. Arthur y Alfred seguirán juntos a pesar de todo. (¿Medio que esto no era un Ameripan? Lo siento para las que les gusta esa pareja no pude evitar decirlo)

¡Adioooooooooooooos!

Se despide: Remula Black.

PD: ¡Tercer regalo del día! ¡Queda solo uno! ¡Yeah! ¡El mejor de todos!


End file.
